Pengguna:Saranghaedut/Kotak pasir/Administrative divisions of Gugusan Rainbow Ferbnessa
The administrative divisions of the State of Gugusan Rainbow Ferbnessa are concerned with the institutional and territorial organization of Ferbnessan claimed territory. There are many administrative divisions, which may have political (local government) or electoral (districts) objectives. Overview The current constitution of Ferbnessa, adopted in 2009, established the present administrative division of the State, and the Territorial Administration Act adopted by the Constitutional Assembly defined the current borders of the State's divisions. These are: *Two daerah khusus ibukota (Douqwaravkóyh): the Northern and the Southern. The territories are not political entities. They are geographical entities; clusters of territories in which the state is divided. The Western Capital District lay claims in Selat Amrok, while the Eastern Capital District claim land in Andaropankan. *9 province (varekóyh), including Alios, which is formally considered an autonomous city/municipality with province-status. Out of those five province, two are daerah istimewa and seven (including Alios) are quarter. *'Daerah istimewa' have considerable authority over their own affairs. Each special region counts with a powerful parliament, known as the Regional Council and a Governor. All of the special regions are located in the Western Capital District. The special regions do not send representatives to the Parliament of Ferbnessa, and so their interests are represented in the states by the United Assembly of Regions. *The province (with the exception of Alios) are divided into prefectures (vaonakurekói; also known as "cities", hasie) and dependencies. Prefectures count with a directly elected local administrative officer known as the Prefect. Before the 2017 Constitution, prefectures in the autonomous regions were administered by a local council while prefectures in the centralized regions were directly controlled by the regional authority. Depdendencies are directly administered by the regional authority. There are ten prefectures and three dependencies. Alios is divided into three unofficial districts. Before the adoption of the 2008 Constitution, prefectures (but not dependencies) were divided into municipalities, also previously known as "cities". Municipalities in the autonomous regions counted with a single representative leader (the Burgomeister). Municipalities in the centralized regions did not. At the time of their abolition, there were 22 municipalities in total, of which 16 were in the autonomous regions. A fourth-tier type of geographical division existed shortly from 2014 to 2015, parishes. The parishes never counted with any type of local government, and existed mostly for the monarchy to give titles of nobility. They were dissolved with the adoption of the 2015 constitution, but are still used by the monarchy. Province Ferbnessa's top-tier subdivision type is the province (akurekói). There are currently nine province in Ferbnessa, as well as the City of Impiana which counts with region-level precedence. Initially, they were two capital district alone (Daerah Khusus Ibukota Saint Petersburg and Daerah Khusus Ferbnessan Dependence), but in 2014 the neighboring independent nation of Port Sentosa became the States fifth province. After the execution of the Haronos Plan in 2015, the Province of Bassas Da Cheju and the City of Impiana became the other two top-tier subdivisions of the State thumb|center|500px {| class="wikitable sortable" style="font-size:92%; margin:auto;" |- ! class="unsortable"| Flag ! Region ! Code ! Capital ! Pop. ! Area (km2) ! colspan=2 | Governor |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Northern Ferbnessa | style="text-align: center;" | NF 1 | Sasunarru | style="text-align: right;" | 42 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.057 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Charles Walkwer (PFB) |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Montserrado | style="text-align: center;" | MT 2 | Karo-Medan | style="text-align: right;" | 25 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.035 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Abu Xaviakqwa (PSF) |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Pasir Providence | style="text-align: center;" | PP 3 | Famagosta | style="text-align: right;" | 23 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.031 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Étienne Boulin (PTD) |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Nova Scotia | style="text-align: center;" | NV 4 | Kotawaringin | style="text-align: right;" | 32 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.049 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Achmed Fasha Mochtar (PSF) |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Gong Nebraska | style="text-align: center;" | GN 5 | Cockburn Rock | style="text-align: right;" | 9 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.027 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Isha Vila (PSF) |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Port Sentosa | style="text-align: center;" | PS 6 | Sentosa Harbour | style="text-align: right;" | 42 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.003 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Hidop Bensila (PFB) |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Saint Pierre and Southern Ferbnessa | style="text-align: center;" | SP 7 | Saint Pierre | style="text-align: right;" | 8 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.078 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Adnen Vabish (PSF) |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Bassas Da Cheju | style="text-align: center;" | BC 8 | Cox's Bazzar | style="text-align: right;" | 90 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.071 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Badra Shidqi (PSF) |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Hyulwon | style="text-align: center;" | HY 9 | Pos Hyulwon | style="text-align: right;" | 32 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.119 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Danny Izzy Suppreq (PFB) |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Ferbnessan Dependencies | style="text-align: center;" | FD 10 | Stoned City | style="text-align: right;" | 9 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.001 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Anoriden Farquhar (PTD) |- ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | Daerah Khusus Ibukota Saint Petersburg | style="text-align: center;" | DKISP 99 | Saint Petersburg | style="text-align: right;" | 30 | style="text-align: right;" | 0.119 | bgcolor=" " | ! style="text-align: left;" | Bazuki Tzahaza Vhurhama (PFB) Kategori:Gugusan Rainbow